


Of Hangovers and What Ifs

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [47]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Evelyn should really just stick with wine., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn recuperates from her night of celebrating then shares her anxieties about meeting Cullen's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hangovers and What Ifs

_What is that awful taste in my mouth? Where am I?_ Clutching her throbbing head, Evelyn got out of bed to find a chamber pot. Feeling a near giddy sense of relief when she emptied her full-to-bursting bladder, Evelyn proceeded to get dressed. _Maker, this armor is disgusting. There’s dragon bits all over it._ Remembering the dragon fight conjured images of celebrating with Bull and the others. “Maraas lok,” she said through her teeth while mentally adding that liquor to her banned list. 

While buttoning her doublet, Evelyn heard the door open and close. Cullen’s voice came from behind her, “I see you’ve gotten up. How do you feel?”

_Does he have to be so blasted loud?_ Evelyn thought while instinctively covering her ears. “I’m fine. How much of an ass did I make of myself last night? Please tell me I avoided dancing on tables.”

“No table dancing.” Cullen chuckled. “I carted you up here before you could do too much damage to your reputation.” He handed Evelyn some tea and toast.

“I’m never drinking Maraas Lok again.” Evelyn squinted unable to will herself to throw open the shutters to the window. “What time is it?”

“A little after noon. If we stay here much longer, I’ll have to pay the innkeeper for a second night. Do you feel well enough to ride?”

Evelyn winced. The thought of being on top of a trotting horse made her stomach lurch. “I can probably manage,” she lied.

“Perhaps we will just walk. It’s a beautiful day. The fresh air will help clear your head,” Cullen offered. “I’ve had our soldiers scavenge the dragon’s body. We’ve collected enough scales, skin, and bones to make several pieces of armor and weaponry. By your leave, I’ll have them sent to Master Wade in Denerim. He has the most experience with dragon based materials of anyone in Thedas.”

Evelyn was chewing her toast and struggling to keep up with Cullen’s words. _Maker, I promise I’ll never drink again if you take away this headache,_ she prayed silently then answered aloud, “Do what you think best.” _Just don’t keep shouting,_ she thought.

She felt Cullen’s gloved hand on her shoulder. “Ev, take this potion. It should help with some of your hangover symptoms.”

Evelyn sipped the potion which tasted worse than the Maraas Lok from the night before. “Maker, what is that?” she gagged.

“It’s an old Ferelden remedy. You don’t want to know what’s in it, but it works wonders. Drink up.” Cullen urged. Evelyn choked down the remainder of the potion and shivered at its aftertaste. “Eat the rest of your toast and finish your tea. We’ll take off in a bit.”

“Where are we going again?” Evelyn asked.

“We’re going back to Redcliffe Castle to prepare for the trip to South Reach.” Cullen said patiently. “We leave in the morning and should arrive in two days time. You’ll need to decide who is coming with us.”

Evelyn groaned. She didn’t want to pick which of her traveling companions would accompany them to meet Cullen’s parents and family. “Tell me again why the two of us can’t just travel with a few of your soldiers.”

“My soldiers aren’t trained to fight alongside a mage such as yourself. Our mixed units are deployed elsewhere. It would be foolish for the Commander of the Inquisition and its leader to travel alone. Besides, Evelyn, your friends want to come with us.”

“Only because they want first row seats to the sideshow.” Evelyn flopped backward on the bed. “Who do you think we should ask?”

“Cassandra. She’ll keep her distance and won’t embarrass us.” Cullen answered without hesitation. He paused for a moment and then added, “Dorian will relish telling my family every detail of our private affairs, but he is such a good friend to both of us that I think we have to take him. Beyond that, it gets tricky.”

Evelyn agreed. “Do you think Bull could manage to behave himself?”

“I want to think of my family as open-minded, but a one-eyed, foul-mouthed Qunari mercenary might be too much of a shock. Do you really need another warrior?”

“No, especially not if you’re with us. I want Solas to come. His spellcasting meshes well with mine, and he is an easy traveling companion. We should take a rogue...” Evelyn looked at Cullen squeamishly. “Sera will be crass. Varric will embellish everything that happens and then put it into his books and tavern tales. And Cole... Maker knows what Cole might do or say. Although if we want to know your family’s real opinions, taking him along would be enlightening.”

“So Varric then?” Cullen asked with a raised brow.

“He’s probably the safest choice. If we don’t take him, he’d just make up something anyway. I’ll send the others on to Crestwood. Perhaps they can kill some of the dragonlings, so the fight against their mother goes smoother once I arrive.”

Cullen and Evelyn left the inn, gathered their horses, and began to walk back to Redcliffe Castle. Cullen was being particularly pensive, so Evelyn asked what was on his mind.

“Evelyn, you’ve already killed one dragon. Don’t you think that is enough?”

“No, the frostback was practice. The one in Crestwood is thought to be much tougher to kill, and it is threatening the most people. I have to do something about it. Until we get a clearer picture of what Corypheus plans, I need to keep my skills sharp. Dragon slaying serves that purpose and helps people.”

“You could keep sharp by following up on the Venatori in the Hissing Wastes.” Cullen countered.

“I could, but that would mean I’d be away from Skyhold and you for two months.”

“Ev, you can’t start making decisions as the Inquisition’s leader based on not wanting to be away from me. That isn’t fair to our soldiers.”

Evelyn kicked a rock down the road and then stopped walking. “It isn’t just about staying close to you, Cullen. I’m exhausted. I’ve never slept well, but I can barely rest anymore. My mind is always playing through worst case scenarios, making checklists, and revisiting mistakes. When I’m at Skyhold, I can relax a bit knowing that others are responsible for keeping my team safe. I don’t know how much longer this war will last, but I can’t maintain the pace I did at the beginning.”

To her surprise, Cullen smiled, “Well, I’m relieved to hear you say that. We’ve all been worried that you’re driving yourself too hard.”

“So why try to send me off to the Maker-forsaken Hissing Wastes?”

“I thought it might be the safest place for you to be.”

“Now look who’s making recommendations for the wrong reasons.” Evelyn said while poking Cullen’s arm.

“Guilty as charged. Maker, what a mess. I wish we could figure out what Corypheus is up to other than being obsessed with elven relics.”

Evelyn patted her horse’s shoulder and then resumed walking. “Solas thinks he will try to find another way to breach the Black City. Morrigan is certain that he may be looking for eluvians to use toward that end. She’s researching them as we speak. Briala has been helping her, too. We’ll figure out his next step soon. I can feel it. Not that it matters.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” Cullen asked almost brusquely.

“I mean it doesn’t matter when we defeat Corypheus because there will just be another threat that appears. Bann Teagan informed me that the northern Grey Wardens may move against the Inquisition once the war with Corypheus ends. I’m never going to be able to quit being Inquisitor.” Evelyn voiced her disappointment for the first time. 

“You want to quit leading the Inquisition?” 

“I never wanted this, Cullen. I took the position because I was marked already and someone had to do it. I’ve made it this far by telling myself that I could step down when Corypheus falls, but there will always be a reason why I can’t.” 

“Your roll as Inquisitor will evolve when we are no longer reliant on the Mark. You won’t have to personally address problems as often. The Inquisition does have soldiers, spies, mercenaries, and diplomats, Evelyn. They will be able to shoulder more of the burden you carry now.”

Evelyn placed her head against Cullen’s shoulder. “You always know how to talk me down.”

“I only have a chance to help when you tell me what is worrying you.”

“In that case, I should inform you that I’m terrified to meet your family.”

Cullen snickered, “I can’t help you much there. I’m just as worried about seeing them. It’s been over ten years. What if we just end up staring at each other awkwardly?”

“Uncomfortable silence is your worst case scenario, Commander? I’ve come up with considerably more dire outcomes.” Evelyn teased.

“Truly? Tell me a few.”

“Let’s see. There’s the one where I try to help your mother in the kitchen and inadvertently burn down the house.”

“Unlikely. My mother is very territorial about her kitchen and guards her recipes like state secrets. The most you’ll be asked to do is wash dishes.”

“How about this one? The room your parents ask me to sleep in is full of spiders. I try to find your bedroom, but I misjudge the floor plan and get in bed with your parents instead.”

“That’s a ridiculously detailed worry, Ev.”

“Mages have active imaginations. You still haven’t told me how we’ll avoid the spider doomsday scenario.”

“I promise to do a full sweep of your room and ensure that no eight-legged enemies lie in wait. Any others?”

“Upon meeting your family, I realize that we’re actually related. Awkward incestuous issues arise.”

“Seriously? No... just no. Leliana has your family tree traced back to practically the appearance of humans on Thedas. We aren’t remotely related. Is that the end of your apocalyptic family reunion possibilities?”

“Hardly, I have several related to being required to show an aptitude for horse riding or swimming.”

“So you think my father is going to drag you to a pond and toss you in? Sink or swim test for family approval? Maker, you’re hilarious.”

“Here’s one that really has me worried. Your family’s books and knick knacks are arranged haphazardly. Try as I might, I can’t resist putting them in proper order. I break a precious family heirloom, and everyone hates me.”

“No precious heirlooms or knick knacks for that matter. Mama hates dust collectors.”

“Really? I like her already.”

“She’s nearly as fastidious as you are. Who do you think taught me to remove my shoes before stepping on a freshly mopped floor?”

“Okay, what about the Venatori or Red Templars ambushing us?”

“Very few people in the Inquisition even know where we are going. I doubt the Venatori or Red Templars are privy to our plans. Even if they did choose to strike, we’re traveling with your companions, and I have a unit of men stationed in town. Leliana’s scouts have been monitoring the roads between Redcliffe and South Reach, too. What else do you have?”

“A rift might open in the middle of the village...”

“And you’d be right there to fix it. Your appearance doesn’t create rifts, Ev. They just happen. It would actually be lucky if that happened because the town wouldn’t need to wait for you to seal it. Keep going...”

“Your parents might figure out that we’ve been intimate and be appalled at our lack of chastity.”

“I doubt they would care. Fereldens are pragmatic about such things. Although I expect they will have us sleeping in separate quarters for appearance’s sake.”

“Speaking of the Chantry’s rules... your family knows I’m a mage- correct? Are you sure that isn’t going to be an issue?”

“It shouldn’t be considering all you’ve done, but most people never encounter a mage in their lifetime. At the very least, your gift will be a curiosity to them.”

“My gift? And here I thought it was the Maker’s curse.” Evelyn intoned bitterly.

“It is a gift, Ev. Especially with the way you use it. Whatever people have to fear of magic. I see none of that in you. If I can recognize that after all I’ve experienced, I’m sure my family will be able to sense it as well.”

“What if they just don’t like me?”

“That is the silliest worry you’ve said yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember going to meet my husband's family for the first time. My stomach still lurches at the thought even though we've been married nearly twenty years now.


End file.
